


long as you know who you belong to

by feveredpitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long day, one of the longest and most frustrating days Thomas had at work in a long time. He had planned on going home that evening and taking a hot shower then pouring himself a stiff drink before retiring for the evening.</p>
<p>However, that plan was pushed to the side as he walked into his apartment and heard a female’s soft moans coming from the direction of his bedroom. A smile grew softly across his face; only one person besides himself had a key to his place. He took his time setting his keys and briefcase down, carefully removing his jacket and tie, before finally walking towards his bedroom door that was ajar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long as you know who you belong to

**Author's Note:**

> this is just sin that has (obviously) not been beta'd. shoutout to everyone who encouraged me to write this and post it on here (esp ana and rachel). title is taking from the song 'mine' by beyonce + drake. come find me on [tumblr](http://daveeddiggs.co.vu/)

It was a long day, one of the longest and most frustrating days Thomas had at work in a long time. He had planned on going home that evening and taking a hot shower then pouring himself a stiff drink before retiring for the evening. **  
**

However, that plan was pushed to the side as he walked into his apartment and heard a female’s soft moans coming from the direction of his bedroom. A smile grew softly across his face; only one person besides himself had a key to his place. He took his time setting his keys and briefcase down, carefully removing his jacket and tie, before finally walking towards his bedroom door that was ajar.

It was a beautiful sight before him. Angelica was laying in the middle of his king-sized bed, naked except for her black satin panties. Her hair was all askew covering the pillows and her eyes were closed and lip bit seemingly in pleasure.

Thomas tore his eyes away from her face to her hands, one that was teasing her nipples and the other rubbing herself through her panties. He wasn’t sue how long he stood there watching Angelica tease herself before clearing his throat, altering her to his presence.

“So how long are you back in town for?” Thomas asks, biting his lip in anticipation.

Angelica glares at him in response. “Do you want to keep making small talk or do you want to come over here and put your mouth to better use?”

Thomas kneels onto the foot of the bed, sitting on his heels, watching as Angelica continues to rub herself through her panties. He crawls slowly until his body is covering hers and he leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Miss me?”

Angelica’s only response was a groan of frustration as she grabs Thomas’ hand and moves it down her stomach into her wet panties, replacing her own.

Thomas simply stared at her, hand unmoving until Angelica moans, “Touch me, Thomas.”

Thomas obliged, sliding them down into her wet pussy, gently fucking Angelica with two fingers as her moans got louder and louder. Thomas moves his lips up Angelica’s neck, sucking and biting at her soft skin, reveling in the taste of her skin and the feel of her tight pussy around his fingers.

It isn’t long before Thomas needs more and gently removes his fingers. Angelica whines at the loss until she opens her eyes and realizes Thomas’ intentions as he grabs her panties and swiftly removes them before burying his head between her legs.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Angelica’s thighs, gently spreading her lips open to expose her swollen clit before swiping his tongue up and down her wet pussy.

Angelica’s hands fly to Thomas’ hair, trying to find purchase as Angelica rolls her hips, trying to fuck herself on Thomas’ tongue when his tempo isn’t fast enough for her. Thomas gets the message quickly, tightening his grip on her thighs as he licks and sucks relentlessly at her clit, not easing up even as he begins to feel her thighs tightening underneath his fingers. 

“Thomas,” Angelica cries out, “fuck, I’m so close. I’m gonna...” The rest of the sentence was lost as Angelica begins to shake and tremble as Thomas’ tongue continues to take her apart. Her fingers tighten in Thomas’ hair, hips gyrating furiously as she fucks against Thomas’ face through her orgasm. Thomas continues to lick her up and down until Angelica pulls his head away. 

Thomas gets the hint and crawls next to Angelica on the bed, rubbing his hands along her body as he catches her breath. “You’re so beautiful. That was really--”

“Fuck me, Thomas,” Angelica demands.

Thomas’ eyes widened because he was half expecting her to curl up against him and fall asleep after her orgasm but it’s obvious Angelica has other ideas. She reaches down and grabs Thomas’ hard cock to snap him out of his reverie and it doesn’t take him long to get with the program, quickly reaching over to his nightstand, fumbling for a condom. 

Thomas removes his clothes in record time before rolling the condom on and sinking himself balls deep inside of Angelica. She immediately wraps her legs around Thomas, digging her fingernails into his back, kissing and biting every inch of his skin she can come in contact with.

Thomas fucks her hard, just how she likes it, but he knows he won’t last long, not with the way she is moaning and scratching and clenching around his cock. Fucking Angelica is sensory overload, there is too much to taste and smell and touch and it isn’t long before she drives him over the edge. Thomas grabs Angelica by the back of the thigh, just for something to hold onto, as he comes hard, softly moaning Angelica’s name in her ear. 

Thomas pulls out gently and disposes of the condom rolling back to Angelica, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her chest. She threads her fingers through Thomas’ hair once more and hitches her leg across his hip, pulling him close. 

“Fuck,” Angelica says, still breathing hard and obviously spent. Thomas simply nods in agreement against her chest, turning his head to lick at her nipple. Angelica’s hand tightens briefly in his hair and Thomas can’t help but smile.

“So,” Thomas starts, remembering his unanswered question from earlier, “miss me?”

Angelica rolled her eyes in response. “Not in the least.”


End file.
